


coming out

by smolfem



Series: swan queen week aug. 2016 [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolfem/pseuds/smolfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan queen week // Aug. 7-14 2016<br/>day 8; coming out<br/>in which Emma and Regina reveal their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming out

"I think we should tell your parents about us."

  
"What?!"

  
Emma sat up abruptly at Regina's words. They had been watching a movie quietly, Emma's head in Regina's lap while Regina played with the blonde's hair.

  
"You heard what I said."

  
"You really think that's a good idea?", Emma asked, still shocked that Regina would propose the idea first.

  
"Well, we've been dating for about a week and I don't plan on dumping you yet", Regina joked, "So, yes, I do."

  
Emma struggled for words because well, the woman had a point.

  
Instead the blonde responded with, "Okay."

  
"Okay?"

  
"That's what I said."

  
"Well I just thought you'd argue a little more."

  
"No, I mean... If you think **coming out** is a good idea, then I agree with you."

  
"Okay."

  
"Okay", Emma closed the conversation, resting her head back in the brunette's lap.

  
The following night, Regina invited Emma, Snow, and David over for dinner with herself and Henry.

  
The five of them sat around the dinner table, David and Henry making light conversation while Emma and Snow determined the next time Emma would be available to babysit Neal. Regina sat quietly, avoiding eye contact with the Charmings. She knew she was being ridiculous, wasn't she the one who suggested this in the first place? But that didn't mean she wasn't nervous as hell.

  
"Regina, are you okay?", Snow asked, noticing how silent the older brunette had been.

  
"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm-"

  
"Actually, mom, we had something to tell you guys", Emma interjected, taking hold of the conversation for Regina's sake.

  
Emma swallowed the lump in her throat as Snow and David looked at her skeptically. Henry nodded at his blonde mother encouragingly.

  
"Regina and I are.."

  
"Dating", Regina interrupted.

Emma looked at Regina, then back at her parents, awaiting their reaction.

Everyone's eyes were on Snow and David as they took a minute to process the news.

  
"How...how long has this been going on?", David asked.

  
"About a week", Emma answered, "We figured we should tell you before anything got too serious."

  
"I think it's great", Snow finally said, quietly. "Definitely unexpected, but", she paused, "As long as you're both happy."

  
Regina let out a breath she'd been holding and Henry smiled at how relieved his mothers were.

  
After dinner, Snow helped Regina wash dishes in the kitchen while Emma and David headed out to the back porch for a drink.

  
"Thank you, Snow, for being so accepting of this. I know it's probably not easy to see your daughter with your former nemesis."

  
"The key word there is 'former', Regina. I've told you before and I'll say it again, we forgive you, for everything. Any bad blood between us is gone. Whether you like it or not, we're family now. Nothing is going to change that."

  
Tears formed in Regina's eyes as she realized the sincerity of the younger woman's words.

  
"Thank you", Regina managed.

  
Snow knew that there was so much more that Regina wanted to say but couldn't vocalize with words. So instead, she pulled her in for a hug. Regina wrapped her arms around Snow's middle, more grateful than she could ever show for the love Snow showed her despite the evil in their past.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
"Do you love her?", David asked Emma as they sat outside.

Emma chose that moment to look over to where Regina was washing dishes in the kitchen. The blonde smiled widely at the sight of Regina hugging her mother. She was so grateful that after a childhood of suffering, she could have such a loving and caring family. So grateful that so many people deemed her worthy and deserving of their love.

  
Emma paused, relishing in the sense of safety she felt that moment before replying, "I do."

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks !!! I hope you guys enjoyed reading these little mini fics as much as I enjoyed writing them :-)


End file.
